Friend Zone
by JackAsh
Summary: Kyouhei evaluates the new dynamic of his relationship with Sunako and soon realizes it's in need of an upgrade. Rated T for language


Friend-Zoned

They were friends. It was official. He admitted it. Hell, even _she_ admitted it. Despite multiple claims of hating Creatures of Light and loudly professing he was the worst of the worst of them, she and Kyouhei were friends.

Friends.

_Huh._

The others didn't understand, not completely, but they accepted it all the same. Despite the arguments, the hand-to-hand combat, and the unnecessary excuses, it was clear to them that _something_ good was happening between the two and were content with letting the Powers That Be guide whatever the hell the relationship was, wherever the hell it was going.

If only Kyouhei could say the same.

He was glad that they were openly friends now. It made things so much easier. He didn't need to find excuses when he decided to sneak into her room for no reason or explain why he started renting gory slasher films to watch on his own time. He and Sunako were now _friends_ and that's what friends did. Spend time alone together in creepy darkness and share interests.

The others accepted it.

Yet there were things Kyouhei, for the love of all things sacred, couldn't understand.

Almost every trip to the convenience store he'd leave with more than enough green tea ice cream and chocolate bars to last him for days, yet he constantly found himself begrudgingly handing a few over to the dark haired girl whenever he'd take a trip into her room. He _loved_ food. Why would he share? And he was almost always strapped for cash. How _could_ he share? He couldn't afford to! Those were _his _snacks, yet lately it'd been so easy to hand over a couple pints of ice cream and a handful of chocolate bars to that violet-eyed demoness. He'd watch as her face lit up in the darkness. It didn't matter that her bloodshot eyes were ringed in dark circles and her lips were slightly chapped; her face fucking _radiated_ happiness at the sight of her favorite things. He would frown down at her in bemusement as he placed the edible treasures in her open hands and she'd give a small squeal of delight before tearing into the morsels.

When the initial excitement wore off, she'd turn to him with a small smile of gratitude before sharing a bite or two with him. Sometimes, she'd simply hand the snack over; ice cream with her own spoon, chocolate bars with indentations and pieces missing from her last bite. Sometimes Kyouhei would sit there, wondering if she did that on purpose. If she knew what the implications were of sharing something that had been in direct contact with her mouth with him. What it would look like to the others if they saw them sharing something in such a way.

Then again, they _have _kissed quite a few times. Not that he was willing to mention it to her face...

She was different too.

While she always made it a point to make a fuss whenever he was near, nowadays it felt more like a formality than sincere contempt. She no longer attempted to get rid of him as rigorously as she used to, and despite her lack of obvious effort, Kyouhei knew she didn't mind his company. The extra floor cushions that have taken residence in front of her flat screen and beside her coffee table in her room were proof enough.

Then there was the kitchen.

The kitchen had always been her second sanctuary since her arrival at the mantion, and never allowed anyone in while she was present without her express permission. While Sunako always groused over Kyouhei's existence, she absolutely loathed his presence in her kitchen.

At least, she pretended to.

Despite snapping at him for hovering over her while she cooked, Kyouhei didn't fail to notice how she'd 'forget' about stray pieces of shrimp tempura or other morsels she left out when he'd suddenly appear. While the others would call it a fluke and a result of his mere presence being that much of a distraction, Kyouhei knew better. When it came to Sunako in the kitchen, there wasn't an ingredient or serving of food that she wasn't mindful of.

She also began experimenting more in the kitchen. During these trials and errors, Kyouhei had actually been given verbal permission to be present and was free to taste test as he pleased so long as he didn't simply inhale his samples mechanically.

"I need a guinea pig to let me know how it tastes." Sunako had told him once, as she handed him a cupcake the size of his fist. He had done his best to comply to her demands before succumbing to the delicious dessert. She didn't tell him until after he had finished it that he had practically inhaled carrot cake.

Kyouhei had sat there for half an hour in a mild state of shock before he swallowed his initial repulsion and asked for another piece.

Sunako had smiled her demonic calculating smile when she handed it to him. Since then the carrot cupcakes became a new addition to the bento she made him and the boys.

Now here he was, sprawled out on the roof of school with the demoness herself at his side. They had both agreed earlier that day that math was not worth attending and had made their way on up (but not before finding a rarely used vending machine and shaking it of it's content).

Sunako was laid out on her stomach, reading her new gruesome horror novel. On occasion, she'd giggle into her book or flip a page between sips of soda and mouthfuls of chips. Her eyes would glow before that sudden giggle erupted from her lips. Kyouhei, used to her sadistic and cold laughter, laid musing at their relationship.

It wasn't like he wasn't enjoying this new found dynamic to their relationship. Food and entertainment almost always sealed the deal for Kyouhei and with Sunako food and entertainment was in constant supply. Until the money ran out. Then all Sunako had to offer was her company. Her annoying, sadistic, unpredictable company. If Kyouhei had to and if he were being completely and utterly 100% positively honest... he enjoyed that as well.

Gazing at the dark haired girl, Kyouhei had to admit that sometimes he actually preferred her company over the other perks.

She didn't just accept him as he was. That was ridiculous. Everyone knew he was the biggest dick humanly possible. Hell, _Kyouhei_ knew he was a dick. He prided himself on it. But unlike the other girls at school who enjoyed his mass dickery and worshiped the ground he walked on for it, Sunako was different. She hated it. She fought with him over his attitude and he fought her back. She wasn't afraid to tell him off and to let him know how much of a piece of shit he was being.

She didn't worship him. She didn't treat him like God's gift to mankind (unless he came baring gifts but that was just brown-nosing, something Kyouhei himself wasn't above if the situations were reversed). She treated him like a human. Or as human as someone _inhuman_ as her can treat another.

She treated him like he wasn't special, and that in and of itself was special.

So Kyouhei accepted this unorthodox friendship simply on those grounds. He went through his entire life being subject to being the center of attention for all the wrong reasons that crossing paths with Sunako Nakahara could have been nothing but a breath of fresh air.

She hated him the same way he hated himself and he appreciated it.

Giggles erupted besides Kyouhei that sounded so ecstatic, he had to turn his head to take a glance at his companion. Sunako had a hand to her lips that were parted in exhilaration. Her face was flushed and her eyes shone in excitement from the contents of her book. If he didn't know any better, he could have easily assumed she was just another girl reading a popular romance novel and imagining herself as the heroine instead of getting all worked up about someone being drawn, quartered and gutted.

He watched her as she reached out between them for the bag of chips they were sharing, her eyes never leaving her book. Her fingers traced the empty wrappers reaching for the bag that was currently in his hand. Kyouhei watched as her fingers closed the distance to land on his arm. He watched as she gave a start, her eyes shooting up at him as she jerked her hand back as if he'd bitten her. The remnants of her blush stained her cheeks as he coolly met her gaze.

Slowly, he reached out with the bag of chips in offering. She stared, her gaze bouncing from the chips to him as if weighing her options. Hesitantly, she reached out to the offered bag and retrieved a few chips. Any scathing defensive remark Kyouhei had on the tip of his tongue died with her hesitant retreat. He watched as she ate her chips, her gaze unfocused on her book, her thoughts obviously elsewhere.

Their relationship had progressed, Kyouhei was sure, but he wasn't sure if friendship was what you could call it. She still hated him and she pissed him off and scared the shit out of her but when they got along...

A prodding broke Kyouhei from his reverie. He glanced over at it's source and found Sunako holding out an unopened candy bar. She kept her eyes glued to her book, but Kyouhei recognized the gesture for what it was.

With a small and uncharacteristically gentle smile, he took the candy.

Kyouhei wasn't sure what to call their relationship, but he sure as hell liked where it was going.

A/N: Because it needed to be done. More soon, hopefully.


End file.
